english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
JB Blanc
Jean Benoît "JB" Blanc (born February 13, 1969) is an Angelo-French American Actor, voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Mangog (ep20) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Colander (ep8), Vic (ep8) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Alfred Pennyworth, Batcomputer, Lunkhead, The Key *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016) - Ryker *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015-2016) - Aiden Hardshell, Ari Goldfish, Snail Vendor (ep36) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Titus *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Red Ghost (ep39) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Cop (ep41), Frost Giant#1 (ep4), Heimdall, Wrecker *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) - Chitauri#2 (ep65), Titus (ep65) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Fiery Hammer (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Abnegazar, Merlin *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Atticus Fink, Director *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Usher Robot, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Primeminister, The Director 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Guard 'Shorts' *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Diablo 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016) - Man (ep33) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Deacon Frost, Helicopter Pilot (ep11), Vampire (ep12) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Snow (ep14) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Captain (ep7), Domingo (ep18), Hotel Manager (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Professor Michelinie (ep3), Reporter (ep1), Reporter (ep2), SDF Officer B (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ichirou Ougi, Odo (eps42-48) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Gustav, Howard (ep14) *Monster (2009-2010) - Roberto, BKA Employee A (ep48), English Husband (ep20), Reporter (ep57) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Sasori (Hiruko), ANBU Ninja (ep357), ANBU Ninja (ep358), Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja B (ep270), Allied Ninja C (ep270), Allied Ninja E (ep270), Communication Team Ninja, Gataro (ep226), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Kiri, Leaf Village Senior B (ep281), Man C (ep240), Medic Ninja (ep278), Moroi (ep275), Mu/The Second Tsuchikage, Naraka Path's Former Body (ep127), Pakkun, Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), Village Headman (ep195) *Wolverine (2011) - A.I.M. Scientist (ep5), Koh, Kurohagi's Minion (ep9), Omega Red 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jai *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Sajin Komamura, Soul Society Communication *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Mukade/'Anrokuzan' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Batroc, Black Knight, Male Cannibal (ep2), Priest (ep3), Prison Guard (ep6), Secretary (ep2) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Bane *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Kerim Bey, Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Civilians, Constantinople Vendor, Fighter's Guild Member, Ottoman Guard, Tarik Barleti *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - David Walston, Redcoats *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Chief Underhill, Harley Thugs, Officer Anderson, Officer Thraves, Sergeant Badowsky *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Bane, Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - Coroner, Thug 2 *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Scout *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Grant, Milton, Newscaster *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Angel Hellguard, Disembodied Voices 1, Human Soul 1, Thane, Valus *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Justinian IV, Victor *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - People of Paris *Evolve (2015) - Griffin *Fuse (2013) - Luther Deveraux, Scientist#1 *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Baelog *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Rost *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Arcane Green Lantern *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Nyralim *Knack (2013) - Dr. Vargas *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Roland Tembo *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - The Other, Trevor Slattery/Mandarin *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Captain Britain *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Bulrathi Advisor, Meklar Advisor, Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, The Tower *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sasori (Hiruko) *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Zinyak *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Blackburn *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Hood Sickle *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Fender, James Prong *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Spy Rise *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Gusto *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Droid Assassin, The Black Death *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Oscorp Scientist, The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Axis, General Deems, J. Edgar Hoover *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Ragnar Sturlusson *Titanfall (2014) - Kuben Blisk *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Kuben Blisk *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - British Reporter, Additional Voices *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Roberto Guerro *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Hired Thugs, Marlowe's Agents, Multiplayer Characters, Roberto Guerro *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *WildStar (2014) - Caretaker, Ionis The Watcher, Luminai Male *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Highmaul Sorc King 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Forward Air Controller, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Dr. M *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Slayer *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Assistant Director, Chef Aryas, Fireworks Boss, Resident, Surveying Man *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hashirama Senju, Merchant, Pakkun *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Pakkun, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Pakkun *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hashirama Senju, Pakkun *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sasori (Hiruko), Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Pakkun, Sasori (Hiruko) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Bandit, Sasori (Hiruko) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sasori (Hiruko) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sasori (Hiruko) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Mu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Mu, Sasori (Hiruko) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Shopkeep A, Shopkeep C *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Monk, Underling, Unfriendly Man *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Brute *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Barbos, Leblanc, Natz *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Yellow, Gah-Goojin, Additional Voices *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Berhardt, Dewey, Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (121) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors